Multiverser Origin: The Rogue
by devileva123
Summary: What happens when we realized something so outrageous that it couldn't be true was true after all? You die and reborn into a Multiverser, a multidimensional god that can enter any reality we choose. This is my story of becoming a Multiverser and the guilt that I will forever carry.


_A/N: Here is the origin of my Multiverser self. Please refer to this whenever I tell my origin in my other stories._

**Multiverser Origin: The Rogue**

The only part of my name I remember is Ken, I'm a Multiverser, and this is my story.

Have you ever thought about being a character in your favorite anime or video game and what you would do differently? What if you still knew what was going to happen and could influence it in both good and bad ways? What if these stories were more than just stories? What if they are really happening as we speak? What if they were just as real as we are?

Well, I have. And it's true. I've lived through them.

The stories we see unfold on our screens and read about are more than just works of fiction. They are happening to real people just like I used to be.

I died the instant I thought of this. I was shot right through the head when a cop shot at a running suspect when I was walking home.

After I was shot, I found myself in a void of nothingness.

"Hello, Ken *****." Said a voice very similar yet very different then my own.

For some reason I couldn't speak.

"To realize such a thing. You are very perceptive for such a small existence." Said the voice in a happy tone.

"Who are you?" I said the first instance I could talk again.

"I am the Multiverse. And you are the newest Multiverser." By the tone of voice, if it had a face it would be smiling evilly.

"But before I send you off, I must have you learn what you are now and what is the multiverse."

The next thing I knew I was screaming as all the knowledge of the multiverse was forced into my head. It felt like my mind was going to explode as I went insane from watched the formation of reality and how all was made.

After I regained my sanity. I changed my appearance to what I wanted to look like. While still keeping my six foot four size, I made it so I didn't need glasses for my now unnatural crystal blue eyes (A/N: much brighter than normal blue eyes). My hair was short and spiked backwards as it changed from brown to gold with red patches. I became more fit, losing my fat gut and gained muscles. I looked like Sun from RWBY. My wardrobe was a mix of War and Death's from the Darksiders series mixed with modern clothing. I had black jeans on with a pair of boots similar to Death's. Over a red t-shirt was light leather armor with similar shoulder pads as War's. On the left shoulder pad was my symbol: a red Celestial Being logo with many angel and demon wings. My hands were covers with gauntlets than went to the middle of my forearms. There are two large belts on my body: one around my waist but not used to hold my pants up and another rapped around my chest. These will carry my weapons.

After changing my looks, I began to make my weapon. I made a broad sword that is longer than I am tall that looks like a mix of advanced technology and ancient magic. With a flick of my wrist the blade opened and moved around until the sword became a bow. And with another flick it became a rail gun. After returning my weapon, Nexus, to sword mode and putting it on my back, I now needed a new body.

To get my new body, I went to the place that would give me an enduring body that could do what I demanded of and train me: the world of Darksiders. After learning to fight from the Four Horsemen as a fellow Nephilim and gaining the shape shifting scimitar, Ravager. I began my training journey.

I went to the world of Metal Gear to learn to be the ultimate soldier from Big Boss and Solid Snake. From there I went to the world of Naruto to learn how to control my inner energy. On the final world I was using to train, which is the world of Fairy Tail, so I could learn real magic, I fell in love. Even though I thought it would be pointless considering what I am. I thought it would be pointless to love someone because I would outlast them and would suffer from it.

The woman was Erza Scarlet. She was kind, protective of her friends, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was the first person to talk to me after I joined the guild because I was a loner by nature. She got me to see the guild as the family that it is. After years of getting to know each other, we got married after the Tower of Heaven incident. About a year after the Great Magic Games, our daughter Suezy (pronounced Suzy) was born. She looked just like her mother except she had my hair and eyes. But my bliss did not last for long.

On Suezy's fifth birthday, I met the first Multiverser besides myself I have ever seen. He called himself Dread and he had a grudge against our master, the Multiverse.

Dread went around looking for other Multiversers to make an army to fight our master but I wanted nothing to do with him. This set him off. He threatened to destroy this universe if I didn't go with him. We began to fight but I was outmatched. He had been to hundreds maybe thousands of worlds, were I had only a dozen or so. When I was beaten and bloody and couldn't fight anymore Dread went after the guild, Erza, and Suezy. He killed everyone one at a time in front of me. He saved Erza and Suezy for last. After he killed them, Dread left knowing I would suffer from my powerlessness.

A darkness was released from the absolute darkest part of my soul. I was no longer myself. I was Reverse. I became twisted and thought of nothing but revenge. I used my power to go to multiple realities at once to gain all those realities had to offer. I became many a villain, a ruler, a warmonger, and an ender of days. After many a millennia, I finally caught up with Dread and his small army of four or five Multiversers. To be at one hundred percent I recalled all my selves back into one.

I killed Dread's army before he and I fought nonstop for a hundred years. Our fight slowly caused the universe we were in to fall apart. It was like Goku's fight with Freeza. At the end of the fight we were both severely wounded and tired. Dread tried to run away but before he could I clawed his face, leaving four glowing red scars. He vowed to get his revenge as he left.

I limped to some random world to heal my wounds but what I didn't know was that I wasn't the only Multiverser there. I met Duncan, the Multiverser King. We fought and Duncan pinned me down. He took a chance, if all Multiversers started the same way, then maybe he could return me to the way I was. He entered my astral plain. What was there shocked him. He saw my old self chained to a pillar being tortured by my new self, Reverse, a shadowed copy of myself. Reverse kept taunting that I was not strong enough to protect Erza and Suezy. His taunting revealed to Duncan what I had done.

Duncan pushed back Reverse and freed my old self from his bonds. He told me that if I want to get my body back I need to defeat Reverse, the manifestation of my dark side. Me and Reverse fought we had the same powers. We came to realize that what happens to one of us happens to the both of us. After a tiring fight I barely manage to win by pinning Reverse down with Nexus.

Duncan took the chance to seal Reverse up so that he couldn't take over again. After leaving my head, I tried to kill myself in front of Duncan. I had no right to live and I at least wanted someone to know I atoned for my sins. But Duncan stopped me. He told me that I needed to live on for the sake of my loved ones that I can no longer see. Duncan left after giving me a reassuring pep talk.

After crying for what felt like forever. I took Duncan's advice and decided to repent by being the hero the multiverse deserves. Duncan gave me a chance to help and I won't squander it.

And that is what lead me to here.


End file.
